


The Inquisitor and The Assassin

by Bad_Egg



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Male Slash, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Egg/pseuds/Bad_Egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>After posting screenshots of my 'bad boy' Lavellan, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme/">dreadwolftakeme</a>'s Maxwell Trevelyan offered himself up to be seduced by him.<br/>This one-shot was the result.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor and The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreadwolftakeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/gifts).



Lochlan sat in the cushioned chair, his feet languidly placed on top of the desk in front of him. It had been an easy task finding his way to Skyhold and an even easier one to locate the Inquisitor's quarters. He turned the pages of a Tethras novel and enjoyed the sweetness of a summer fruit that he had plucked from the bowl beside him, no doubt having been placed by a servant sometime earlier in the evening.

His ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps from the stairwell and he waited patiently, not allowing the new arrival to interrupt the chapter he was currently working his way through. He had been expecting the Inquisitor to arrive at any moment and if the man was as good of a rogue as could be expected, he would no doubt have noticed the obvious clues Lochlan had left to suggest the quarters had been invaded by an uninvited guest.

“I know I have lavish taste, but I'm sure the kitchens could provide you with the same delicious offerings should you request it.” Maxwell Trevelyan spoke with confidence. He stood tall as he sauntered over to the lit fireplace and leant casually against the cold, hard stone. It was obvious why he had been chosen to lead the Inquisition. The man practically oozed persuasion, assurance and power. He also happened to be extremely attractive. A trait Lochlan also had at his disposal and used brazenly to achieve his objectives.

“But where's the fun in that?” Lochlan drawled. He closed the book and placed it on the desk reluctantly. It was just starting to live up to it's provocative notoriety, much to his enjoyment. 

“Is fun what you came here looking for stranger, or are your hidden blades just happy to see me?” Max cocked his head to the side as he asked, his calm composure causing Lochlan to laugh.

“An assassin never travels without them, but my hidden blades are not intended for you.” He plucked another succulent berry from the bowl and proceeded to bite it in half, sucking at the juices that burst out from it's center. “I'm here to pledge my services to the Inquisition.”

“At what price?”

“Oh, you know. Your eternal gratitude. Though if you must ask, a fair share of the loot found on the red Templars wouldn't go amiss.”

“That can be arranged. But I will need your name before we discuss anything further.”

“Lochlan. Originally of the Dalish clan Lavellan, I'm sure you've heard of me.” Lochlan watched the man's face intently and judging by the way his expression lit up, he most certainly had heard of the assassin currently sitting across the way.

“Well, this is exciting. _The_ Lochlan Lavellan is currently sitting in my quarters offering to help the Inquisition. I'm touched.” He smiled and Lochlan didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eye. There were many stories circulating about the renowned assassin, from terrifying to downright tantalizing, and there was truth to them all.

“If you had been touched by me, you'd know about it.” He teased, finishing off the rest of the fruit in his hand and wrapping his lips around the tips of his fingers, one by one, to lick them clean. The action was not accidental and he knew the very thoughts the man would have watching the gesture.

“You have wonderful lips Lochlan, has anyone ever told you that?” The Inquisitor remarked, the flirtation an expected retort from the infamously charming Maxwell Trevelyan.

“Of course,” As soon as the words were spoken, he was on his feet, his movement so effortless it was no wonder the assassin’s reputation preceded him. He moved slowly, his eyes never once breaking contact with those of the man in front of him, until he stood but inches away. The silence was deafening. Lochlan drifted his gaze down purposefully before whispering against Max's own mouth. “I've been told many times in fact, and yet, I always respond with a question of my own. One that I always seem to know the answer to before it's even spoken.” 

“Oh, I doubt that.” Max retorted, a playful mocking saturating his hushed tones. But his response only stoked the fire currently burning inside Lochlan, his animalistic desires pumping through his core like a welcome drug he delighted in all too often.

“So indulge me, Inquisitor. Where exactly _would_ you like these wonderful lips of mine?” He asked, his voice switching from a seductive whisper to a low growl. A swift flick of his wrist caused the Herald to take a sharp intake of breath and look down as he noticed the laces of his own breeches had been swiftly and silently undone by the assassin, exposing his smalls and his growing arousal beneath them. The breathy moan that left him was unmistakable and he lunged towards Lochlan to claim his lips in a fierce kiss.

But to no avail.

Lochlan stepped around him just in time and couldn't help but display an arrogant grin as he stalked over to the bed, peeling away the first layers of his leathers smoothly and dropping them to the floor.

“That's what I thought, Inquisitor. Now. On the bed so I can put my pretty mouth to good use.”

This time, it was Lochlan's turn to be impressed. 

It was the fastest he had seen Max move all evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the rest can be left to your imaginaton...
> 
> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
